


Sacred Ground

by tielan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Romance, Scars, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana knows better than to trespass on sacred ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle XIII - prompt: Any Bat/Any Super, scars

The first time they have sex, Diana doesn't notice the scars that lace his body, a map of his history. She's too caught up in the newness of intimacy with a man - with Bruce.

His hands drift over her body, teasing her senses, rousing desire with the clever cunning that makes him who he is - both the man and the bat. And when his body finds its home in hers, and he props himself up on his arms to look down at her, Diana cups his jaw in her hands and rubs her thumb across the high, proud bones of his cheek.

Then they're moving together, thrust and counterthrust, and her hands skim his muscles, down the strong line of his back to the lean hips that nestle between her thighs, and her fingers leave bruises on his buttocks.

Diana traces her fingers over the bruises two days later, grimacing at his injuries. Bruce grins with an expression that's almost the playboy smile - with just a little more gravity than the playboy would hold. "Not the worst way to get my bruises," he tells her, neither blame nor reassurance.

She's careful not to leave any bruises on him after that.

There is nothing she can do about the scars, though.

They mark Bruce's body, like a path through the wilderness of his life - so much passion, so much obsession, so much need.

And Diana lets her mouth linger over them, presses her skin softly against them, traces her fingertips down them, and never asks where any of them came from. Bruce is still a private man, however much he is willing to let down certain of his defences around her. She would not trespass on sacred ground.


End file.
